Group Information
Team Forgotten Members Tyler - Recorder / Webmaster (main) Matt - Liason Nathan - Treasurer Murphy - Treasirer Jessica - Historian Kailey - Webmaster Madison - Webmaster Mission Statement, Code of Conduct, Charter (Project Proposal) Team Mission Statement: The mission of Team Forgotten? is to provide support through financial and volunteer efforts. Team Charter and Code of Conduct: Our direction is to work together to better our community and its citizens. -Code of Conduct: To always be on time. If one were to be late, email the group members to let them know. Meet at Milner Library. Equally share the workload. Follow through with group tasks. Organization you want to work with and what the project objective is (ie: fundraising, awareness campaign, etc.): The Arthritis Foundation's Jingle Bell Run Event. The project objective is to raise money and awareness for the foundation. PRIMARY SMART GOAL (use the How To Write Goals worksheet to guide this). Make sure this goal is your primary method of evaluation. Fundraising goals should be $100 / person; non-fundraising goals need to be on par with this metric. Make sure you tell me how you expect to be evaluated. SECONDARY SMART GOAL #1 - what are your instrumental objectives? How will you evaluate success? Our main goal for this project is to raise the proposed amount of money, $100/person, by November 14th by setting out donation jars at local business?s' in the downtown Normal community and other fundraising projects. SECONDARY SMART GOAL #2 - what are your instrumental objectives? How will you evaluate success? Our secondary goal for this project is to raise the proposed amount of money by November 14th through the use of fundraising opportunities such as bake sales and other forms of fundraising that get the students of ISU involved. What will you need to do to achieve your goals? What sort of tasks will need to be accomplished? I want to be sure you understand what you are undertaking. If your campaign is fundraising, please tell me what you plan to do exactly. In order to achieve our goals, we will need to work together to find sponsors that will support our efforts for the Jingle Bell Run. As for tasks, we need to plan fundraising events to reach our goal. We plan on setting out donation cans at local businesses, possibly host a bake sale on the quad, and find sponsors. What is your proposed timeline? Rough completion dates are fine. Again, I just want to know you're thinking this through. By September 23 plan on having made contact with our organization. Then by the beginning of October we hope to have started on our donation cans and contacting sponsors. The middle of October we should have also planned another form of fundraising for our organization. And then by November 10th, we will have completed our goal at the Jingle Bell Run event. What problems do you anticipate encountering, and what are you doing to overcome them? A main concern is not reaching our goal for how much we need to raise. Becoming weighed down by the workload. And then poor communication between group members. In order to overcome these, we all have to come together to be open with each other and discuss what needs to be done to get our group back on track. What is your fallback date, and what fallback plans do you have in mind for achieving your goal if the initial plan doesn't pan out? (ex: "if we don't have $X by October 15, we are going to try Plan Y") For our fallback date of October 14, if we don?t have $250 then we will reevaluate our fundraising strategies. We may need to reach out to new businesses and then promote a new fundraiser such as Pie in the Face. Please list any team members who did NOT contribute to this proposal. They won't see a grade deduction, but it's good to know who I need to talk to about participating in their team's tasks. Everyone in the group worked together for this project.